Choni
by Ghost000000
Summary: This is a story between Cheryl Blossom and a futa version of Toni Topaz from the TV show "Riverdale". If you like the, let me know and tell me if I should continue it.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't been watching Season 3, so don't expect any references. While this will obviously ignore most of everything that is going on in Riverdale, I would place this the evening after Cheryl got her red Southside Serpents jacket. So, with that in mind, let's get started._

* * *

Cheryl pushed open the doors to the house. "Welcome to my home, a place of nothing but dark secrets and treachery."

"Cheryl' I've been here before." Toni followed behind her.

"Yes, but now you're here after I kicked dear mommy and Uncle Claudius out into the barn. Care for a drink?" Cheryl walked over and opened the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of red wine.

"Sure." Cheryl poured a couple of glasses and handed one to her. "So, how does that jacket feel?" Toni took a sip.

"Makes me feel more like a badass."

"That's possible?" She grinned as Cheryl giggled a little bit.

"I suppose I should thank you for this."

"It was Jughead and the others that were in charge of getting the jacket, not me."

"Oh please, you made them make my jacket red. You really think those guys would have done anything else besides black?"

Toni shrugged as she took another drink. "Guess you got me there. I guess I wanted to make sure you would wear yours and not have to steal mine."

"Oh, I'll still do that." Cheryl walked over to sit down on the couch, placing her glass down to take off her shoes. Toni followed suit, leaning back into the couch as both girls took their glasses in hand.

"So, any thoughts about the future? I'm sure there will still be plenty of crazy shit that this town will create, especially with people like the Lodge family now running things."

"I don't want to think about of that." Cheryl turned her attention to Toni. "I just want to focus on what is in front of me. Appreciating the best thing in my life right now."

"I see…" Toni smiled and leaned towards her. "And tell me, how exactly do you plan on doing that? Showing your appreciation, I mean."

"I think this can be a good start." Cheryl gently pressed her lips against Toni's, who immediately started to kiss back. Both glasses were quickly moved to the table as the two embraced each other.

Cheryl's hands ran through Toni's hair, gripping tightly as they began making it. Toni had her hands around Cheryl's hips, her nails digging as much as they can into her skin through her clothes. They remained like this for moments and moments, letting their instincts lead the way.

Eventually, the two broke each other off, breathing deeply as their foreheads pressed against each other as they closed their eyes, gathering their thoughts. As they opened their eyes and gazed into each other, they both knew what they wanted in that moment.

"I…I don't think I have ever…needed anyone like this before…" Cheryl spoke softly.

"Don't say anything. Show me." Toni stood up and held her hand out to Cheryl, who took and began leading Toni upstairs, taking her all the way into her bedroom. Once they were inside, their urges firmly took over.

After closing the door, Cheryl grabbed Toni and forced her onto the bed, making her lay down on her back. Cheryl got on top and again started making out. Their tongues inter-twined with one another, Toni's hands wrapped around Cheryl's back. But as Cheryl started to grind herself against Toni, she discovered a surprise.

"My goodness!" Cheryl broke their kiss and looked down on Toni, smiling wildly. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Well…now seems like a good time as any." Toni nervously laughed. Cheryl, biting her bottom lip, sat up and pulled her jacket and top off. She then unhooked her bra, which is when Toni started taking all of her clothes from the waist up off. She reached upward, holding onto Cheryl's hips and started to suck on her hardened tit.

Cheryl again ran her hands through Toni's hair and gripped tightly onto the back of her, leaning her head back and biting down on her lip as she felt Toni's teeth press against her tit. Fighting back the urge to moan, she was still grinding against Toni, trying to get her more excited than she already is.

But she had to force Toni's mouth off of her tit and placed a finger on top of Toni's lips. Grinning, she slid down Toni's body, pulling her so that Toni's feet touch the floor. She began pulling Toni's pants down, revealing the full length of her hidden shaft.

"Let me get you a little more excited. All though, judging by this…" Cheryl grabbed Toni's cock and stroked it a little bit, giving her a small laugh. "I don't think that's possible!"

Toni simply nodded, leaning back on her elbows and started to play with her tits as Cheryl took her bright red lips and wrapped them around the head of Toni's cock. She started moving her head up and down, moving her hair to the side as she gained momentum. She took one hand started to play and squeeze with Toni's balls, making her groan and squirm. Cheryl was slowly but firmly making sure that she kept pushing her mouth further and further. Eventually, once her lips started to reach the base of Toni's cock, she could feel it throb inside of her mouth.

"Cheryl…I'm…" Cheryl didn't need to hear Toni finish that sentence. As soon as she started to throb, Cheryl moved her lips all the way down, fitting the entire length in her mouth. She squeezed Toni's balls the moment Toni climaxed, cum shooting down Cheryl's throat and filling up her mouth. She kept her lips wrapped around for as long as possible, but she soon had to pull away, gasping for breath as the last bit of cum dripped down Toni's shaft.

"Fuck!" Toni was breathing heavily, watching Cheryl stand up and started to take the rest of her clothes off. But she sat and grabbed Cheryl's hands. "Don't-you deserve a little something." Both girls giggling, Toni pulled off the rest of Cheryl's outfit, full exposing her naked body.

Cheryl jumped up and sat on top of a nearby desk, spreading her legs open. Toni got on both knees, wrapped her hands around Cheryl's thighs, and pressed her lips against Cheryl's pussy. She let out a small gasp as she felt Toni start to use her tongue. She lifted both of her legs up high enough to place them on top of Toni's shoulders. Cheryl grabbed onto the desk to try and keep herself sitting up. But the more Toni explored Cheryl's tender pussy, the more she moaned and squirmed, practically trembling.

Minutes passed before Cheryl let out a sigh of surprised relief as she felt herself climax. Cum and bodily fluids poured out of her and into Toni's mouth. She swallowed as much as she could. Toni stood up, wiping some of the cum off of her face.

"Come on Topaz, let me have it!" Cheryl licked her lips and winked.

"Careful what you ask for, Blossom." Toni grinned, grabbing onto Cheryl's hips and shoving the entire length of her shaft into her wet pussy. Cheryl instantly wrapped her legs around Toni's hips, her hands reaching around Toni's back and her nails digging into her skin. She moaned and swore as Toni didn't waste time going slow and got right into the heat of it.

Toni grabbed Cheryl's ass and picked her, taking a few steps backward. She bounced Cheryl up and down, Cheryl tightening her grip. Toni turned around and forced Cheryl onto her back on the bed and got on top. Her thrusts got faster, her balls slapping against Cheryl's body.

The young Blossom felt every ounce of intense pleasure. "Fuck yes! FUCK YES! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Toni couldn't speak, all of her energy was focused into penetrating Cheryl's warm body. Dominating the one girl that everyone thought was untamable. The thought gave her extra excitable energy, every thrust shaking the bed.

Cheryl's hands moved to grab onto Toni's face. "Oh yes! Cum in me! Please, fill me up with your cum!" Toni kept thrusting until finally, she pushed her entire shaft as deep as it could and exploded inside of Cheryl. Both Toni and Cheryl moaned, filling the entire room with their noise, some cum managing to squirt out of Cheryl and drip onto the bed.

The two girls sloppily made out as Toni kept cumming, even shivering within Cheryl's embrace. But soon the intense make-out gave way to a softer and kinder kiss that nevertheless expressed their love. Without speaking, the two drifted off as they laid in bed, embracing each other, holding on tight.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Feel free to leave a comment and/or a review. Please, let me know if you want to see more or if I should stop here. I have a couple of ideas of how I could continue this, but let me know if this is something you want._


	2. Chapter 2

Life had been pretty good, all things considered. The drama of Riverdale never really leaves them alone for too long, but Toni and Cheryl could always rely on each other. Transitioning to becoming an actual Southside Serpent seemed to be going well for Cheryl, but Toni never really had any doubt about that.

It had been a couple of weeks since Toni first came over. She liked spending most of her time outside of the house, still a little uncomfortable living in such a big place. But she decided to stay in, despite it being a pretty sunny day. Cheryl was out by the pool, getting a tan while in her bikini. Toni, meanwhile, was inside, reading through a book she had been meaning to get to. While she was wearing sweatpants, she decided she really only needed a bra on top since she planned on staying inside today.

Toni wasn't quite sure how long she had been laying down on the couch, but she instantly lost her focus as she heard the door slam shut. She leaned her head back and was looking at Cheryl upside-down. That is, her view was upside-down. But she could still tell Cheryl seemed pretty pissed.

"What's with you? You look like you're ready for murder."

"Don't put thoughts in my head, I might actually do that." Cheryl tried to take in a deep breath. "Mommie dearest just ambushed me while I was outside."

"What the fuck?" Toni actually picked her head and was sitting straight up, feet on the floor. "What does she want?"

"Oh you know her, trying to weasel her way back in this house." Cheryl walked over to the kitchen table, angrily throwing her towel and magazine on top. "She even had the nerve to try and use JJ as a way to guilt me into accepting family. She has the nerve to call me family, after all the SHIT she did to me!" Cheryl pressed her hands against the table's surface, turning her head down to the ground. She tried closing her eyes and control her breathing in an attempt to cool off.

Toni, placed her book on the couch as she turned around and looked concerned as she put Cheryl in her line of sight. She couldn't see her face, but she could tell from behind how upset she was. Cheryl is someone who seems to always be in control of herself and the situation. And usually she was. But it was stuff like this that really seems to get to her. Seeing her like this really opens up a more sensitive side that most people don't ever really see.

Toni quietly slipped her sweatpants off and let her bra drop down to the ground. Naked, Toni got up and started walking to Cheryl, who was still focused on her inner thoughts and didn't notice any movement from behind her until Toni grabbed Cheryl by the hips, lightly pressing her cock against Cheryl's barely covered ass, and leaned forward.

"Push her out of your head Cheryl. That woman represents all the bad that has happened to you. Don't focus on her. Focus on what is good in your life right now." Toni spoke these in between kissing Cheryl's back, shoulders, and her neck. During all of this, Cheryl found a small grin forming on her face, her eyes still closed but her head pulling up.

"Ms. Topaz, your trying to seduce me."

"Your point Ms. Blossom?"

"Just stating the obvious." Cheryl grabbed Toni's hands, bringing them up from her hips and placing them over her breasts, making Toni squeeze them as she kissed Cheryl's neck from behind. Cheryl stuck her ass out a little more and rubbed herself against Toni's cock, feeling it getting harder with every passing second until it was practically stabbing her.

Toni slowly moved her way down Cheryl's body, grabbing the piece of swimsuit covering her lower half pulling it down her legs. With that out of the, Toni grabbed Cheryl's ass and started pushing her tongue inside a new hole, Cheryl's asshole.

"JESUS FUCK!" Cheryl yelled out in shock at the new sensation.

"Too much?" Toni pulled back.

Cheryl giggled and turned her head around to give Toni a wink. "Get back in there!" Smiling, Toni did just that. Pressing her mouth against Cheryl's ass, pushing her tongue inside her asshole, the red head leaned forward and grabbed onto the table in front of her, sticking her ass into Toni's face.

Toni's tongue swirled all around it could go, fighting the tightness Toni could feel with her tongue. Cheryl moaned and giggled, never thinking she would let anyone in there. But it felt so good! She just needed to know what it felt like to have something bigger in there.

"Come…on Toni…you know you…fuck, you know I want it!..."Cheryl breathed as much as she could, trying to tell Toni what she needed. Toni didn't need to be told twice, standing up, she spit into her hand and stroked her cock, lubing it up before slowly pushing her shaft into Cheryl's asshole.

"OOOOHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK…" Cheryl moaned and practically collapsed onto the table she was using for support. Toni was biting down on her bottom lip, the intense pressure surrounding her cock felt so fucking amazing. Toni kept pushing slowly, going all the way down to the base of her futa cock. Once she accomplished that, she didn't waste any time in picking up a rhythm and just going for it.

Toni thrusted like crazy, Cheryl moaning and yelling out in pleasure every time she could feel Toni's balls slap against her ass. She let Toni take control, or that's what she told herself. Cheryl was for Toni to use right now, slapping her ass in between thrusts, making her ass as red as the young Blossom's hair. She could anything she wanted and Cheryl would happily take it.

Toni grabbed Cheryl by the hair and pulled her head and torso upwards. Cheryl turned her head around as far as she could, reaching one hand behind her to grab onto the back on Toni's head. Toni sucked and even bit Cheryl's neck as she kept ramming her ass. Cheryl's mouth remained open through all of it, every moan and pleasurable cry escape her body.

The force of Toni's thrust moved the table back and forth. Cheryl couldn't even feel the ground beneath her feet. It was probably for the better, because she was sure her legs were limp, all strength drained, the physical sensations completely taking over Cheryl's mind and body. What started off as initially painful quickly turned into overwhelming satisfaction, pain and pleasure being one and the same for the usually dominant red head. Being a slave to her futa lover never felt so amazing!

Neither one was sure how long they kept going, but there eventually came a moment where Toni's cock throbbed inside Cheryl's body, getting ready for the final climax. With no words spoken, Toni knew to go harder and faster, Cheryl's moans and cries increasingly getting louder until the final thrust shoved Toni's shaft all the way inside Cheryl's asshole. When the climax arrived, instead of yelling in joy, Cheryl softly moaned and whimpered in satisfaction. Cum pulsing out of Toni and into Cheryl. Some of dripping out and down Cheryl's thighs, especially when Toni started to pull out.

"Fuck…still some left if you want to…?" Toni didn't need to finish the question as she saw Cheryl slowly turn around and nodded. Toni took a few steps back as the red head slowly got off the table and onto the ground, crawling towards Toni. She couldn't walk right now even if she wanted to. Cheryl took her swimsuit top off and grabbed onto Toni's hips as she wrapped her bright red lips around Toni's shaft. She sucked and licked as much cum off as she could. She grabbed it and rubbed it on her tits, getting Toni's cum on her chest. She even squeezed Toni's balls and cock, getting some to squirt out and land on her face.

"I get it; you like it dirty." Both girls smiled and laughed. Toni got down on the ground, using her tongue and mouth clean the cum off of Cheryl's tits. Deciding to be a little sloppy and silly, Toni licked her tongue all over Cheryl's face, spreading the cum more than actually getting it off.

Afterwards, as Toni pressed her body against the back of the couch, Cheryl straightened up as she was kneeling, grinning as she displayed her face. "Do I look sparkling clean?"

"Fuck no." Toni giggled and Cheryl burst out laughing, brushing some hair out and away from her face. "You look like the floor of a movie theatre after a showing."

"Nasty!" Cheryl kept laughing a little. Eventually, she stopped and just smiled at Toni. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special, don't you Topaz?"

"You certainly deserve it, Ms. Blossom." Cheryl moved closer, grabbing Toni's hands who squeezed back. "Seriously, you know you don't have to put up a front for me, right? If you wanna break down a little bit in front of me, let some anger or other emotions out, I'm totally cool with it."

"I know. Just so use to being cold all the time. People out in school, my own mother at home…I'm working on it." Cheryl gave probably the gentlest and kindest smile that Toni has ever seen.

"Now, what do YOU want to do right now? Your decision after I kind of…decided for you for a little bit."

Cheryl thought for a moment before responding. "I don't really know. But if you happen to find some stupid movie on TV and wanted to watch that, I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Sure. But you should really, um…" Toni waved her open hand in front of her face, trying to indicate her message to Cheryl. "Fix this. Makes you look like the world's classiest whore."

Cheryl's eyes widened, her smile turned slightly fierce, and gave Toni both middle fingers as a joking response before getting up onto her feet and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'm surprised you still have the strength to walk!" Toni called out.

"Fuck you!" Cheryl closed the bathroom door. Laughing to herself, Toni got up and put her sweatpants and bra back on, while also grabbing Cheryl's bikini from the floor. She flipped through some channels before coming settling on something.

"I said a movie, not a porno." Cheryl teased as she walked back into the living room, her face properly cleaned.

"It's _Beetlejuice. _Does that please you?" Toni tossed Cheryl her bikini to put back on.

"I won't say no to anything with Winona Ryder." Cheryl put her swimsuit back on and joined Toni on the couch. They laid down together, Toni wrapping her arms and leg around Cheryl. The Blossom girl smiled and pushed her body back into the Topaz's embrace as they watched the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

"And…hit it!" Cheryl and Toni struck their poses. They were out by the pole, in their gym uniforms trying out some new cheerleading moves. It had been a while, and Cheryl certainly wasn't taking it easy, despite it being just the two of them.

"I think…we nailed it that time Cheryl." Toni held her hands behind her head, taking in some deep breaths.

"Not quite." Cheryl was holding a digital watch and checking the time. "We were a few seconds slow on that one."

"Come on! We're doing way more work than any of the other Vixens already."

"Yes, because WE have to set an example for them."

"Seems more like you want to put them to shame."

"Whatever gets the results we need." Cheryl gently threw the watch onto the grass. "But I think we can take a few minutes and stretch out." Toni simply nodded, dropping to the ground and doing some leg stretches, while Cheryl remained standing to do her own.

Toni stretched forward to reach her toes, which she wiggled and stretched out at the same time. She secretly kept looking over at Cheryl, trying to see which part of her would be conveniently on display for her to gaze at. She won't admit it to her, but she could easily see the sweat on Cheryl's body, her skin glistening under the afternoon sun. Toni felt a second wind of sorts taking her over just by watching her partner stretch out in front of her, giving her an idea.

"No, you're doing that wrong. Here, let me." Toni got up and walked right behind Cheryl. "Lean like this…" Toni helped Cheryl lean to her left, her right leg straightening out. She moved her hands up and down Cheryl's sides, saying it was to help her straighten her posture. She held onto her hips as Toni pressed herself against Cheryl's body as she stretched her lover's muscles. Cheryl grinned, lightly biting her lower lip as she felt Toni's body up against hers.

"Ms. Topaz, your trying to seduce me."

"Your god damn right I am." Toni kissed the back of Cheryl's neck, her hands moving up Cheryl's body and firmly grabbing her breasts over her shirt.

"Toni…" Cheryl closed her eyes, trying to focus on talking. "We can't out here…what if someone…?"

"Who is out here that is going to see us? Come one babe." Toni pressed her erection against Cheryl's ass, rubbing the length right in between her ass cheeks. Cheryl giggled, finally deciding she couldn't take it.

"Fuck! Just take me Topaz!" With that, she ripped off Cheryl's shirt and pulled down her shorts, dragging the Blossom down onto the grass. Toni started taking her own clothes off as Cheryl moved over onto her back, throwing her bra off her body. Toni moved herself onto Cheryl's chest, her cock right between the redhead's breasts.

Smiling, Cheryl grabbed her breasts and pushed them together, wrapping themselves around the full length of the shaft. Cheryl and Toni moved back and forth, Toni softly moaning as she felt the pressure around her cock. It didn't take too long until she felt herself beginning to throb, eventually squirting out cum all over Cheryl's face. But she just laughed and smiled more, waiting for Toni to lean downwards and started licking and kissing her face, pulling her cock out from her breasts and down her body.

Toni moved down from Cheryl's face, kissing and sucking her lover's chest. She wrapped her lips around her nipples, sucking and even biting a little bit, which seemed to get a pleasurable yelp from the Blossom. After she was done biting, she moved back up to Cheryl's neck, and instantly shoved her full shaft into the girl's welcoming pussy. A moan escaped her bright red lips as Cheryl wrapped her legs around Toni as she started to fuck her young pussy with intense speed.

Every thrust was a declaration of domination. Toni decided how hard she thrusted, how loud the sound of her balls slapping against Cheryl's body were. She sucked and bit the redhead's neck, the girl who could only lay there and moan, begging for her lover to do more to her. The young Topaz girl switched between going fast and fucking hard, always keeping her girlfriend in suspense with which method she will be using in that moment.

"Shit shit shit!" Cheryl dug her nails deep into Toni's back, The Blossom could feel her body approaching a climax. The same could be said for Toni, as she started kissing and sloppily making out with Cheryl, her cock throbbing with insane intensity. In a few moments, the full shaft was shoved as far as it could go and cum exploded, erupting from both girls. As Toni slowly pulled out, cum ran out and down Cheryl's pussy in bursts, landing on the grass right beneath them.

Toni used one hand to rub and finger Cheryl's pussy, getting her to squirm and moan even more. She brought her cum covered fingers above Cheryl's body and moved them towards Cheryl's face, which was still covered in cum that got spread around from Toni's tongue. The Blossom grabbed her hand and brought it down, licking and sucking the fingers of the young Topaz.

Toni grinned and bit her lip as she saw her lover so hungrily lick her own cum from her fingers. "Is it me, or are you getting nastier every time we fuck?"

"I hope you're not complaining about it." Her voice had that usual Blossom confidence, but her eyes seemed to indicate she was genuinely concerned she might be showing too much of her animal desires.

"Not at all. In fact, why don't you…crawl on top of me and suck the rest of this cum off of me." Cheryl smiled nice and big, her eyes widening in excitement. Toni laid down on the grass as Cheryl climbed on, her ass and pussy right above Toni's face. Cheryl grabbed onto Toni's shaft and started licking and sucking the full length of her lover's drenched cock. Toni grabbed onto Cheryl's ass, bringing it right on top of her face and start to madly eat her out. Both girls moaned with their mouths full of each other. Cheryl squeezed and played with Toni balls while Toni licked and fingered Cheryl's pussy, licking out any cum and swallowing it down her throat. As they went on, they both became more aggressive. Cheryl's grip tightened around Toni's balls, while Toni could feel Cheryl's thighs shake and quiver the deeper Toni's tongue got.

Toni ended up climaxing first, more cum shooting up and down Cheryl's throat in a huge burst. Afterwards, Cheryl straightened up, rubbing her pussy as Toni started to get deeper and more intense. Cheryl managed to raise her pussy up high enough as she squealed out loud as she squirted all over Toni's face. The stream went on longer than Toni anticipated, her face and hair ended up being drenched. Cheryl slowly moved off of Toni and covered her mouth as she fought to stop laughing as she watched Toni slowly sit up and try wiping some of the fluid off of her eyes.

"I hope you're having a good time over there." Toni called out as Cheryl tried rolling a little bit away, still trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Cheryl removed her hand from her mouth, a wide open smile speaking the opposite of what she is saying. "But you-you look-oh man, I really let go just now!" Cheryl laid back down on her back laughing out loud as Toni got up and grabbed a towel from one of the pool chair and tried wiping some of it off her face.

"I suppose I earned it. I covered your face so many times before, it was bound to happen." As Toni tried drying her hair, Cheryl managed to push herself up onto her feet, walking to Toni and hugging her waist from behind, resting her chin on Toni's shoulder.

"Sorry I just went Aquawoman all over your face." Cheryl still giggled a little bit.

"I'll survive." Toni grabbed one of Cheryl's hands, bringing it up and kissing it. "But we do need to freshen up. We got a Serpent meeting, remember?"

"Does that mean we get to shower together?" Cheryl asked.

Toni slapped and grabbed Cheryl's ass, pulling her around her so that Cheryl was standing right in front of her. "Actually, I have a better idea." Cheryl bit her lip, waiting for Toni to elaborate on what she meant. But instead, she lightly pushed her back, making her fall into the pool. Toni crossed her arms and smiled as Cheryl popped back up, brushing the wet hair away from her eyes. She glared up at Toni.

"Not funny Topaz!"

"I thought you were Aquawoman. This shouldn't bother you." Satisfied with her payback, she started walking towards the house to get a proper shower.

"OOOOHHHH, you'll pay!" Cheryl used a bit of a playful tone, not being able to stay mad as she watched Toni sway her hips as she walked away. Cheryl pulled herself out of the pool, grabbing her clothes and walking back in the house to dry off.


End file.
